Cash Goes In, or Blood Comes Out
by tearthgrrl
Summary: Think of it as a sequel to TLK Trials. A visit to the Pridelands Bank goes awry. Forgive me if, like a lot of sequels, it's not as good as the original.


Well I made the sequel to "TLK Trials". Forgive me if it's not as funny as the original, like many sequels, but it's mostly hyena-themed with a few humor bits from Timon and Pumbaa. Hey, you can't have real humor without those guys can you?

* * *

(Cut to a huge bank, lots of animals are in separate lines in front of a row of bank tellers; one teller, a lioness with light brown fur with green eyes, looks up as an ostrich approaches her.)

Lioness Bank Teller: Welcome to Pridelands National Bank, how may I help you?

Ostrich: (as he is handing forward a credit card) I'd like to make a deposit please. (The lioness bank teller types it up on her computer; it says the card has been rejected 58 times since last used.)

Lioness Bank Teller: Sir, it says this card has been rejected…several times.

Ostrich: Well, ya see, my brother-in-law, he…asked to borrow it and, it turns out he was going to spend the night at a hotel. Y'know one of those really expensive ones? And he maxed it out all on…ice buckets! Yeah, that's it!

Lioness Bank Teller: Sir, those buckets aren't charged.

Ostrich: Did I say ice buckets? I mean hot towels. (The lioness cocks an eyebrow at him) House keeping? Taxes? Lioness prostitute?

Lioness Bank Teller: Sir, you aren't really (looks down to read the owner's name of the credit card) Ester Emu, are you?

Ostrich: …Ostriches are close enough aren't they?! (The lioness bank teller picks up a walkie-talkie by her desk.)

Lioness Bank Teller: Security. (Two security guards, a familiar-looking meerkat and a warthog, come to take the bird away.)

Timon: I can't believe they made me do community service for my so-called "crime"!

Pumbaa: You should consider yourself lucky Timon; most felons would go to jail for something like that.

Timon: But I didn't even know I was stealing it! The brakes came loose while I was looking for this supposed "Volkswagen Beetle" in the front seats. That's the last time I take food recommendations from a weasel!

Pumbaa: Look on the bright side Timon; only 270 more hours of community service left!

Timon: (slapping a hand to his forehead) Oy. (Soon after the two escort the ostrich to the local police station, another animal, this time a lioness, comes up to the teller.)

Lioness Bank Teller: Lea! Great to see ya again! So, how did the trial go?

L. Ioness: Lemme answer that with the following sentence: I'm here to make a withdrawal.

Lioness Bank Teller: (gasps) You won?! I knew it! I'll have the usual 300 up for your night out in no time!

Lea: Thanks Nikki. Oh and um, make it 350; you're coming with me! (Her friend smiles and starts to type on her computer) So, how's your relationship with you boyfriend going? (Her friend stops typing)

Nikki: Lemme answer that with the following fragments then conclusion: Seemingly beneficial job; seemingly great first day of work; seemingly fun idea to take somebody's car for a joyride; (looks very annoyed) real life accident; real life move out of my apartment in a real life breakup. (Goes back to her typing) But at least I don't have to clean up after him anymore.

Lea: …Oh. Sorry.

Nikki: Eh, don't be; he left his wallet behind in the mix-up.

Lea: (chuckling) Oh so you raided his cash and credit cards, huh?

Nikki: No cash, and the credit cards were expired. But I did have some fun posting his pictures from high school on the internet; did you know he used to date a cheerleader?

Lea: No? Why?

Nikki: Now she's a fast-food clerk! (Both laugh)

_Meanwhile… _

(cut to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's house; the trio are in the living room watching TV. Three pairs of handcuffs are seen in the garbage can, beside the garbage can is a pair of loppers. (A/N Those are like those big scissors you use to cut off branches whenever you're gardening) T walks downstairs and looks into the living room when she notices the TV is on. When she sees the trio sitting on the couch she is surprised)

T: Aren't you guys supposed to be in prison?

Shenzi and Banzai: (without taking their eyes off the TV) Don't bug us after we just broke out-um, got out of the slammer. (T blinks and after a moment, sighs)

T: Well, long as you're here, Shenz', can you drive me over to the bank? I gotta make a deposit or I'm flat broke.

Banzai: I'd be broke too if I was a human-hatin', tree-hugger.

T: I'm not a tree-hugger. And when you say you hate lions I don't say a word so don't get on my case about-

Shenzi: Alright, alright! If it'll shut you two up I'll take ya. Even though it might be a risk bein' seen in public after what happened yesterday. …But on the other paw, the bank's next to the mall, right? I need to pick up a few thangs from there anyway.

T: (stopping at the door) Protection money? (Leaves, the three stare at her in surprise)

Banzai: …She's gettin' good at this.

(Cut back to the bank, a black car with a purple-flame paint job on the front slowly pulls up in front of the entrance; three figures can be seen inside. One figure leans up to the driver, the other just stares out the window, shaking a bit)

Back Passenger Figure: (who sounds female) This the place?

Driver Figure: (who sounds male) Yep. Now here's how we're gonna pull it off. (The other two figures lean in) First we-(They are suddenly knocked straight from the entrance when Shenzi's car rams them from behind; they crash into a dumpster. T steps out of the vehicle while the trio stay inside)

Shenzi: Don't take too long; after we're done gettin' the money we're goin' in there. I guarantee it's gonna get messy.

T: Thanks. (T walks in as the car drives off. The three figures who were in the car accident stagger out of the vehicle.)

Male figure: (sounding in pain) Ok…new plan…first we call a doctor…then we make our move. (All fall unconscious)

Meanwhile…

(T walks into the bank and up to a lioness teller)

Nikki: Can I help you?

T: Yeah, I'd like to- (suddenly stops talking when she recognizes L. Ioness) Wait a second, aren't you-?

Lea: L., or Lea, Lioness; the lioness who took three murders off the streets? Yes I am.

T: Scar, Zira and Nuka?

Lea: No; Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. And you must be…

T: T; new resident of the Kenyan clan.

Lea: So I've heard.

T: Forgive me if I seem rude but, they aren't murderers; they're hit men. They're paid to do it. There's no law against that here.

Lea: True; in this district there's no law against being a trio of gunshot whores. But there is a law against dumping in the reserve, and we found over 5 of their victims…some, not completely in one piece, floating in trash bags near the docks. So any way you look at it, they were bad people.

T: They weren't bad people, they were bad friends. But whaddya gonna do if your only other choice is back to South Africa?

Nikki: Ugh, I don't like South Africa; my ex boyfriend worked there as a valley…he got fired for taking a lion king's limo for a joy ride.

Lea: Yeah, we were just talking about that.

T: Hey, Nala said she and Simba visited South Africa last week… and their limo was demolished by some moron!

Nikki: That would be him. (The three suddenly look back at the entrance when they hear a car. They see a red convertible pull into the parking lot, then see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed get out of it and walk past the bank's glass doors. Lea and Nikki see them and gasp.)

Lea: But, how did they…?

T: Uh, (nervously smiling) parole and good behavior?

Lea: I don't believe it. (Suddenly three hyenas barge into the bank, all hiding something behind their backs.

The male in the middle, apparently the leader, is wearing a black baggy shirt with the sleeves torn, black baggy jeans with holes and a chain hanging on the side of one of the legs, and somewhat worn-out shoes. The female to his right is wearing a magenta tube top that shows her stomach, a denim jacket, a short skirt with slits on the sides, and black high heels. The last male is wearing a simple but slightly torn brown shirt with sleeves that go up to his elbows, and regular jeans with average-conditioned shoes.

The lead male is staring with a hostile glare. The female is smirking evilly. The third one is a bit shaky. T, Lea and Nikki merely stare at them.)

Lead male hyena: EVERYBODY EITHER GET DOWN OR PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!! (Everybody in the bank looks horrified. Suddenly though, T takes a closer look at the three hyenas)

T: Wha? …Gituku? Monifa? Bujune?

Gituku: (failing to notice her and angry no one has listened to his orders) NOW!! (Pulls out handgun and shoots it into the ceiling. Everybody screams and some duck for cover while the others, too scared to move, put up their hands. Nikki dives behind her desk; T and Lea take cover behind and ATM machine. And the sign on the wall that says "3 Days Without a Robbery" turns to 0.)

Lea: I heard you call them by their names; are they friends of yours?

T: Heck no!

_Meanwhile…_

Shenzi: (holding a wad of bills in her palm) This is only half of what we agreed on.

Cheetah: L-look…I-I'll get the rest tomorrow…I-I swear.

Shenzi: (smirking) See, this is why we're the lion's closest rival. You other big cats can barely hold onto your greens. Sure I'll let you pay up the rest tomorrow. In fact, I'll even let the boys give ya somethin' to help ya remember. (Banzai and Ed snicker as they walk up to the trembling animal)

(Cut back to the hostage situation at the bank)

T: (hiding with Lea and watching Gituku, Monifa and Bujune) Now whadda we do?

Lea: Don't ask me. You're the hyena.

T: Not all of us think alike you know.

Lea: Well I knew that; I could tell by the look on your boyfriend's face in the courtroom.

T: He's not my boyfriend; we're just friends! And he was dating his lawyer. Explain that!

Voice from behind: Don't. Move. (T suddenly feels a barrel pushed up against the back of her head. She sees Lea's eyes are wide, and gulps).

T: (slowly looking back) Gituku, heh…what a surprise.

Gituku: (smirking evilly as he recognizes her) Get up. (T obeys as he roughly grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet; gun barrel still against her head. He then walks with her to the middle of the bank floor) Hey, look who I found! (When Monifa and Bujune see T they are surprised)

Monifa: What's she doing here?! (Gituku presses the barrel more firmly onto T's temple)

Gituku: Well? Answer the question.

T: (gulps and starts to tremble slightly) I, um, live here now.

Monifa: Huh; guess Shenzi's getting desperate.

Gituku: (looks at T) Where is Shenzi?

T: (bravely) I don't know. (Gituku and Monifa stare at her toughly, Bujune continues to shake)

Timon: (who is holding his hands up, along with Pumbaa and some other bystanders) Is it just me or does the male on the right seem to have a caffeine problem? (Gituku continues to glare at T, who glares right back. Eventually he rolls his eyes.)

Gituku: Whatever. (Turns to his two companions) Bujune you raid the registers, Monifa get any goods "the nice people here" might have. (Both nod and set out to their tasks; Bujune pulls out a bag and, quivering, starts opening registers and stuffing the contents inside. Monifa also gets a bag and starts taking people's wallets, jewelry, etc. Out of the corner of his eye, Gituku notices a bank teller reaching her hand under her desk. He assumes it is to trigger a silent alarm and quickly fires another round into to the ceiling, catching everybody's attention, then points the gun at T's head again.)

I WANT EVERYBODY LINED UP AGAINST THE WALL RIGHT THERE! (Points to the wall that's eight feet in front of him) AND ANY WEAPONS ANYBODY HERE HAS, HAND 'EM OVER NOW! Otherwise, (pushes his small firearm against T's temple once more) she's gonna be takin' a little trip upstairs, if y'know what I mean. (Everybody cautiously gets up against the wall. The security guards, a.k.a. Timon and Pumbaa, hand in the only weapons they were given; clubs.)

Timon: If he shoots her, I'll be under house arrest in some snot-nosed rich kid's mansion! Just like in episode 84: "All Pets Are Off"!

Pumbaa: The one with the triplets?

Timon: No; it was one kid with a butler! (As his two companions are finishing their work, Gituku takes a look down at T and smirks evilly again)

Gituku: Y'know, you look a lot less uglier without that cut on your face.

T: (disgusted) You can take the money but you're not taking me.

Gituku: We'll see. (Monifa and Bujune walk over) Done?

Monifa: (both nod) Uh-huh.

Gituku: Good. (Runs his free hand down from T's neck to her lower back) Good. (Looks up at the crowd of people) IF ANY COPS FOLLOW US I'LL BLOW 'ER BRAINS OUT! GOT IT?! (Monifa and Bujune walk to the exit as Gituku walks backwards, T still in his grip, until he too reaches the exit)

T: Well, aren't you gonna leave?

Gituku: Yeah. …But you're comin' with me.

T: What?! (Gituku darts out of the bank with her. Everybody waits until they see them speed off in their vehicle, before moving a muscle. Nikki rushes up to Lea)

Nikki: Are you ok?!

Lea: Yeah. But I can't help feeling a little worried about her.

Nikki: Why?

Lea: Well for one if it weren't for her I'd have probably been the hostage. And two; unlike the rest of her species, I believe, her IQ is actually above if not similar to average.

(Cut to getaway car)

Monifa: Why'd you bring her Gituku? There's nobody following us; we don't need a hostage.

Gituku: Nobody following us YET.

Monifa: Oh.

Gituku: Yeah, you just concentrate on counting that loot. (Looks in his rear-view mirror) Bujune are you done with those ropes yet?! (T is seen in the backseat with her hands tied behind her back, her legs bound together, and a gag over her mouth. Bujune is making an effort to tie knots in the restraints)

Bujune: (gulps) I'm trying. (T's gag falls off because he forgot about it)

T: No offense, but you don't exactly seem like a bad guy. Why'd ya join up with him?

Bujune: Nobody else would take me. Now if you wouldn't mind, c-could you, hold still? They're gonna beat me to a pulp if you're not tied up. (T rolls her eyes, but holds still out of pity for the feeble male)

_Meanwhile…_

(Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walk into the bank to see a lot of other animals looking shaken)

Banzai: Whoa; what went on here? (A hunk of plaster falls on his head) OW! (The trio look up and see two holes in the ceiling; they immediately recognize the familiar bullet shape)

Shenzi: There's your answer. …Wonder where T is…

Voice from behind: Excuse me! (The three hyenas turn around to see the person they know as L. Ioness rushing up to them; their eyes widen)

Shenzi: Hey, we ain't done nothin' wrong since we got out; you can't send us ba-

Lea: I don't care; that's not important right now. Listen, this place was robbed earlier-

Banzai: (rubbing the spot on his head) Yeah; we noticed.

Lea: Well that's not the point; th-the robbers…they…

Shenzi: Look, either be like Ed and spit it out, or leave. 'Cause we gotta deposit these (uncurls her fingers, revealing the bills in her hand), find our friend and bail outta here-

Lea: That's what I've been trying to tell you: the robbers made off with her!

Shenzi, Banzai (and Ed): WHAT?!

(Cut back to getaway car)

T: Where are you taking me?

Gituku: Bujune I thought you said you put on that gag!

Bujune: I-I did but the knots came undone and I tried to retie 'em-

Gituku: Aw just shut up. (Looks at T through the mirror again) We gotta drop off a few things to a client of ours.

T: Client?

Monifa: You'll see when we get there.

T: And then what? You guys kill me?

Gituku: Yeah right! If I wanted to be on Shenzi, Banzai or Ed's blacklist I could tell the cops just half of all the things they did.

Bujune: Or you could try to kiss Shenzi; that'd get Banzai pretty mad so you'd be on two of their blacklists.

Gituku and Monifa: Bujune shut up.

Bujune: …Just trying to help.

Gituku: Ok, we're here. (Looks at his two companions) Everybody know what to do? (Monifa and Bujune nod. Gituku blinks and exchanges skeptical glances with Monifa, before turning back to their male companion) Bujune you stay here and watch her.

Monifa: And hopefully he won't screw that up. (Both get out of the car)

T: Where are they going?

Bujune: They gotta give the lioness the money we promised her. (Eyes suddenly widen) AH! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!

T: What lioness?

_Meanwhile…_

(Gituku and Monifa are in a dark alley.)

Monifa: Hope she hurries up and gets here; this place gives me the creeps.

Gituku: (putting an arm around her) Hey, the only rapist you gotta worry about here is me.

Monifa: That was only attempted rape; Abeni pushed you off before you could do anything. (Takes his arm off her) And don't play Mr. Charmer with me; I saw the way you were looking at Ed's, and possibly Banzai's, little sex toy.

Gituku: (lying) I have no idea what you're talking about. (grins) The only sex toy in my life is you.

Monifa: Aww, that's so sweet… …Hey! (A noise is suddenly heard in the alley. Monifa forgets her anger and grabs Gituku.) What was that?

Gituku: (trying to hide his uneasiness) Probably nothin'. (Another noise is heard) …L-like I said; pr-probably nothin'.

Raspy voice from behind: Did you get it?

Gituku and Monifa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Both whirl around to see who said that; Gituku swings Monifa in front of him, she doesn't seem to notice. A certain lioness steps out from the shadows; the two hyenas calm down upon seeing her)

Monifa: Oh, it's only you.

Zira: Yes yes; did you get it or not? (Gituku reaches into the bag he and Monifa brought with them and shows her a packet of bills)

Gituku: We had to hold up a few places but we got your cash.

Zira: And you haven't handed it over yet; I assume you want a portion then?

Monifa: (scoffing) No; he already got another slut to bring back home. Kinda stupid though; I'll just have to dig her body out of the gutter when he's done with her like all the others. (Gituku glares at her but turns his gaze back to Zira)

Gituku: Thanks, not; we can get our own cash. There's a closed depo store down the block we'll be payin' a little visit to.

(Zira takes the money from Gituku and starts walking across the street. Suddenly, a red convertible comes out of nowhere and she is horrified until it screeches to a halt; only inches from her. The driver's door opens and a hyena's head is shown above the window)

Shenzi: Hey, get off the road!

Banzai: (heard from inside the car) Yeah move it! (Ed is seen beeping the horn, but then abruptly stops when he notices something; by this time, Shenzi and Banzai too have noticed it. Zira is holding a huge bag with money showing from the opening. Both males come out of the car as Shenzi casually leans against her door)

Shenzi: So you're robbin' banks now? What's 'a matter; stop drawin' in customers?

Banzai: (smirking) Give 'er a break Shenz'; she's only in her like, 30's with three kids!!

Shenzi: Whatcha need all that cash fo' anyway?

Zira: Bribing the awful foster parents my children were sent to, to give them back. (Shenzi and Banzai roll their eyes)

Shenzi: If you think we believe that fo' a second, you're wrong.

Zira: …Alright fine! After I take back my kids after killing their "parents", I'm going to use it for plastic surgery to help draw in more customers to my side of the street! Is that what you wanted to hear?!

Shenzi and Banzai: Sorta.

Shenzi: You seen T anywhere?

Zira: Why would I give a tail-end about that little whore who seduced my son?

Banzai: Hey, don't give us that crap! You know just like us that he came onto her. Besides, you don't even like Nuka.

Shenzi: Look 'yes' or 'no'? And keep in mind you have a high motor-powered vehicle in front of you which I control.

Zira: I haven't seen anybody at all whom you three know in the least. Now move this car! (Suddenly Ed starts waving his arms and pointing in a direction; confusing the other three.)

Shenzi and Banzai: What? (Both look in the direction he's pointing in, and their eyes widen when they see Gituku and Monifa turning a corner. They glare back at Zira) Then who the heck are they?

Zira: …I…hired them…for a job. Obviously you three weren't going to do me any favors, and with authorities now patrolling the streets for myself I had to do something to help keep food in the cabinets.

Banzai: So you made 'em rob a bank?! We heard from some lioness chick that T was nearly killed because of you! Wait…you never said there were cops around here!!

Zira: Be at ease; they went to patrol the other side of the street. Which means I'd better leave now. (Shenzi blocks her way)

Shenzi: Hold that thought honey. Now, we didn't exactly get all the protection money we needed for today. So here's how I see it; three hyenas took all that money for you, now three hyenas are gonna take half of it, back. (Zira viciously glares at her; Shenzi merely smirks. Then without warning, sirens are heard in the distance; everyone looks on edge)

Zira: Fine, just get out of my way! (Both run at the same time; Zira hands Shenzi half the amount in her arms and runs past Banzai and Ed who follow after the female of their group. They quickly pick up the pace when the sirens become louder but then, Banzai suddenly falls to the ground; he yells in pain as he grips his ankle.)

Banzai: Of all the-! (Angrily growls as he clenches his shin, Shenzi and Ed look over to see a rain gutter nearby and quickly sum up what happened.)

Shenzi: Can ya stand?

Banzai: (clenches his teeth as he hisses in agony) No. You two'll have to carry me. (Looks up and notices his friends are giving him skeptical glances.) …What? (Sirens are heard again; more loudly. Shenzi and Ed exchange nervous looks)

Shenzi: (hums anxiously in decision) Mmmmm…(groans as she decides) Grab a shoulder Ed! (Ed's eyes widen until he growls in annoyance, before obeying; he and Shenzi drape Banzai's arms over their necks and quickly hide in a nearby alley. They don't move a muscle until the police car drives by. While they see it pass though, their jaws drop to the ground at who they see.)

Timon: (in the police car) Great; just because a few "pickpockets gone wild" escape on our watch we're on patrol duty now.

Pumbaa: Well at least you got to drive. And they even let us work the sirens.

Timon: I just hope we don't get a flat tire in this part of the neighborhood; (shudders) being an officer of the law here is like having a great big "Please Shoot Me" sign in bold letters super-glued right to your back. …Pumbaa are you listening to me?

Pumbaa: Ooh Timon look; the console has cup holders!

Timon: (rolling his eyes again) Oy.

Pumbaa: Timon watch out!

Timon: Huh? (Looks up to see a huge eighteen-wheeler headed their way)

Timon and Pumbaa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Timon swerves the vehicle out of the way just in time. The truck can be heard honking its horn in the distance)

Timon: Yeah?! Well same to you! (They drive off.)

Shenzi: …Nobody saw that right?

Banzai: We better hope not. (They slowly walk out of the alley; the trio notice how dark it's gotten) Man; T could be anywhere by now.

Voice up the sidewalk: I know what I'm doing! (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed look in that direction and seem surprised when they see Gituku and Monifa in front of a dark store with a "Closed" sign hanging inside the door. They notice Gituku has a brick in his hand.)

Gituku: Who says she can get all the cash and we can't? (He throws it through the window and breaks it; an alarm immediately sets off, but it is ignored) Alright, almost the same routine as the bank; but this time, I'll get the goods, since you probably know what this place has in it that I like.

Monifa: I know it has paint thinner in the back that you enjoy getting high on.

Gituku: Hey, I can keep that chick in my room if you want.

Monifa: Alright, alright.

Gituku: Anyway, you'll handle the register. Oh, and I'll take the key too so we can just sneak in next time.

Monifa: And let's try not to pick up anymore "new friends" this time.

Banzai: Hey! That's the store we steal from! Get your own! (The two hyenas suddenly dodge their attention up the sidewalk after hearing his voice. When they see the trio, they roguishly grin)

Gituku: Just when I thought this part of town couldn't get any uglier.

Shenzi: We were just about to say the same thang! What're you two doin'?! We told you to stay out of our turf!

Banzai: Yeah! And why the heck did you rob a bank for Zira?

Gituku: What else? Street cred. And holdin' up a desk-jockey joint would be a great start to prove how better we are than you guys.

Shenzi: (putting a paw to her chin in fake thought) Hmmm, trio of bank robbers vs. trio of murderers; which ones sound more street credential? (Turns to Banzai and Ed) Well I think that answers that, don't you two? (Ed nods while Banzai grins. Suddenly though, all three of their eyes widen simultaneously; they fiercely glare at their rivals) Let's cut the crap though; where's T?

Gituku: T? T who? …Oh; the hot chick in the blue jacket.

Banzai: Aw great; first Nuka now him! Who's next, Ed?! (Ed giggles nervously and looks away; he starts to wring his hands)

Shenzi: I ain't playin' games no more; where is she? (A noise similar to the sound of pounding on a window is heard nearby. The trio look over and see T struggling in a gag and ropes whilst trying to catch their attention; Bujune is beside her, apparently trying to silence her but he isn't doing such a great job) You got five seconds to get her outta those: One…Two…Thr-

Gituku: Yeah, yeah, yeah. But we're all carnivores here, right? There's gotta be somethin' we can work out.

Banzai: I can work your head off your shoulders.

Shenzi: (suddenly steps in front of him) Now, now Banzai; I'm willin' to listen to Gituku's deal.

Banzai (and Ed) and T (from inside the car): You are?

Gituku, Monifa and Bujune (also inside the car): You are?

Shenzi: (grinning mischievously) Yeah, why not?

_Meanwhile…_

(Bujune is shaking frightfully at the site of his "friends" outside the car)

Bujune: Oh man; th-they're gonna kill me for not doin' my job of keeping you quiet. (T rolls her eyes)

T: Look, it doesn't have to be like this; you can live your life without those two bossing you around.

Bujune: …No; I got nowhere else to go. Plus I'm just a gutless flip-flop and blabbermouth who can't do anything right.

T: What is it about them that keeps you around?

Bujune: They're all I have now; whatcha call… family.

T: A pack of leopards is better family than those two. And as far as a place to stay goes, you could bunk with us for a couple days; we got a pull-out couch and I could probably convince the guys to-

Bujune: No.

T: But you can't be very happy living with these guys.

Bujune: It's better than nothing.

T: But if you just-

Bujune: No.

T: Bujune-

Bujune: LISTEN I SAID NO! SO SHUT YOUR LITTLE FOREIGNER, NON-KENYAN TRAP BEFORE I STUFF THAT GAG DOWN YOUR THROAT!! (Suddenly realizes what he just said)

T: Whoa… Ya see?! If ya did that with Gituku and Monifa maybe your life wouldn't be so bad!

Bujune: I…I…Did I really do that?

Back with everybody else…

Shenzi: So, what did you have in mind?

Gituku: This! (Points his handgun at the trio; there is a clicking sound for a few seconds, until he finally realizes what's wrong) …Oh. (Shenzi raises an eyebrow at him) Uh…later! (Makes a run for it, Monifa soon follows. T and Bujune come out of the car; T isn't tied up anymore)

T: It's ok guys; he's cool.

Banzai: Why the heck should we care?! Those two just got away!

Bujune: Don't worry; I think I can find 'em. (T looks at him)

T: You sure? That offer's still open.

Bujune: Nah; I belong here. But from now on I'll no longer think of you as the stupid newbie Gituku and Monifa told me to think of you as.

T: Uh, thanks. (Ed suddenly rushes up to T, and starts looking at her arms, neck, and other vulnerable parts of her body, while asking her questions in his unofficial language.) No Ed; Gituku didn't put his filthy "bad at handling a gun, let alone a female" paws on me. (The four watch Bujune drive off in Gituku's car)

(Cut to Monifa and Gituku still running)

Monifa: Do ya think we lost 'em?

Gituku: Who cares?! All's I know is, there was a register full 'a cash in that place and now, I'll never get to see any of it. (They suddenly smack right into something; it turns out to be a dead end) Agh! (Puts his hands up to his face) I think I broke my nose!

Monifa: (a hand is over her right eye) And I might have a black eye!

Gituku: Monifa, didn't we agree that I was the important one in this group? (Headlights suddenly emit from behind, the two look back to see Bujune at the wheel of their car) It's about time! (Bujune stares at them with a hostile glare)

Monifa: Why's he looking at us like that? (The sound of an engine firing up is heard, then the sound of tires screeching against pavement, then Gituku and Monifa screaming)

_The next day…_

(T is watching television; the news)

Giraffe Reporter: In today's story; two officers were found at the scene of a break-in. A local department store, now with a smashed window, was found today with only one item missing: an insect-shaped container with over 500 dollars of the owner's savings. Of course in this reporter's opinion; if the owner was even blessed with half a brain, he wouldn't have kept all his money there in the first place. We now take you to an interview with the two supposed perpetrators. (Cut to Timon and Pumbaa in handcuffs with officers and microphones all around them)

Timon: (so depressed from his bad luck he's crying) It wasn't my fault!! (An anteater officer steps in front of the camera)

Anteater Officer: Rest assured these two will be taken in for questioning and we will get to the bottom of this. (Looks off to the side) Well I think that oughtta keep the public from coming to us with anymore stupid questions.

Deputy: (heard off-screen) Uh, sir?

Anteater Officer: Not now; I think I got something in my teeth. (Starts picking his teeth)

Deputy: The camera's still rolling.

Anteater Officer: What?! (Sees his deputy's right) Aw-! (Cuts to static; then the reporter comes back into view)

Giraffe Reporter: This has been the anthro news network, saying "If you've got a story, even if you don't think it's completely true, tell us! We're paparazzi and we don't care what lies we might spread throughout the world!"

_Meanwhile…_

(Cut to Bujune sitting on a badly-shaped old couch, beside him is the container; completely empty)

Bujune: Huh; a bug-shaped container? I thought it looked more like a steak. (Looks in the direction of the kitchen) How's breakfast comin' along?!

Gituku and Monifa: (who are messy with breakfast-related ingredients) We're comin', we're comin'! (They turn on the sink and pretend to wash their hands off, before looking into their living room and seeing Bujune looking at the television again. They exchange glances before tip-toeing to the back door. Just as the two step outside though, they immediately look as if they're in extreme pain and cry out before falling to the ground. Bujune comes up to them and shakes his head.)

Bujune: You two didn't think I used that money to pay for those ankle-bracelets just for kicks, didja?

Monifa: It's pronounced anklet.

Bujune and Gituku: What?

Monifa: If it's meant for your ankle it's called an anklet.

Bujune and Gituku: …Whatever.

(Cut back to T, who turns off the television.)

T: (yelling down the hallway) Banzai, do you need something for your leg?!

Banzai: Oh no T; I actually enjoy being in pain! (The telephone rings; T answers it)

T: Hello? Oh hey Lea, how's it goin'? (Cut to Lea at a phone)

Lea: Well, the good news is I'm getting clients through the roof; in fact I'm dealing with some right now.

T: (heard on the speaker) What's the bad news? (Lea looks at her clients)

Timon: Do you take cash? (Holds out a handful of green bugs)

Pumbaa: Or credit? (Holds up a square-shaped piece of bark with squished bugs in the name of their names. Lea sighs)

Lea: I'm starting to hate my job.

* * *

Just in case anybody's wondering, I had to rewrite a lot of fics like this because actual script stories are banned. And I don't like that; script without all the bold and italics and stuff, is like one big boring mess to me.


End file.
